


Unplanned and Unpredicted

by stopwatch_plz (immiscibility)



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immiscibility/pseuds/stopwatch_plz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a captain-lieutenant bonding exercise in the real world, Byakuya and Renji are unable to get back to Soul Society, thanks to some freak weather conditions. The exile forced upon them leads Byakuya to ask his vice-captain a request he never thought he’d hear, but is more than willing to accept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplanned and Unpredicted

The storm appeared from nowhere. It seemed as though, from one step to the other, Byakuya and Renji had moved from one world to another. The wind picked up fiercely and whistled through the nearby trees, emitting a high-pitched whine that sounded like the cry of a distressed animal, and the sky darkened almost to dusk.

Byakuya paused and looked up at the sky, shielding his eyes with one hand. He blinked a few times, and then turned to his lieutenant.

“I believe this will pass soon, but I would suggest taking refuge in a nearby shelter until it goes.” He placed on the ground the bag he had been carrying and sighed. “I’m sure there is some place nearby where we can go. Consult the paperwork, Renji.”

Renji looked up and scowled at the back of his captain’s head. Why central command had agreed to this stupid “team building” exercise he had no idea, but what he did know is that he had better things to do than traipse around some unknown country in the real world with his captain. With a barely disguised scowl, Renji opened the bag he was carrying and took out a map, straightening it one way and peering at it before rotating it clockwise to peer at it again.

“Do you need some time?” Byakuya said, dryly.

“There,” Renji said, pointing to an outcrop of trees to their south, ignoring the barb directed at him. “There should be a cabin there that we can use for shelter.”

Byakuya nodded and picked up the discarded items by his feet. “Let’s go.”

…

The cabin was small but provided them enough shelter from the raging storm outside. There were candles around the large room and Byakuya walked from each one, lighting them as he went, sparks dancing as they were lit which then settled to a steady flame. They emitted a flickering glow, which lit up most of the room and caused dancing shadows to play across the walls.

“Rather have my bed and a flask of sake.” Renji said, coming up behind Byakuya to peer through the window beside him.

“Why does that not surprise me?” The captain muttered, and Renji turned to glare. “You’ll stay like that if you do that too much, fukutaichou.”

Renji said nothing but turned and stalked away. Finding a chair, he all but threw his body down on it, long limbs sprawling over the sides. He let out a sigh of frustration and tilted his head back, pulling his hair loose and letting the flame-red strands fall over his chest and shoulders.

“Bored already.”

The captain looked over from where he had been standing by the window and sighed. “Abarai, sometimes it feels that working with you is like looking after a child, but without the reward of seeing them grow up.”

“I don’t even have the energy to reply to that.” Renji said, twisting a few strands of his hair round his fingers one way, then back the other way, lazily.

Byakuya went to chastise his subordinate, but instead found himself transfixed by deft hands, weaving long red hair round and round long, slender fingers. He looked up at Renji’s face, chin held high and eyes staring defiantly at the ceiling, and the words caught in his mouth.

“Huh?” Renji said, turning to his captain, who was caught unawares. Turning around quickly, Byakuya looked out the window and affected an air that nothing had happened, which just confused Renji even more, though he at least was wise enough to realize that this was neither the place nor the time to raise it.

He had gone back to staring at the ceiling and thinking of all the more interesting things he could be doing at this moment until he was suddenly aware of a presence near him. Looking up, he saw his captain standing by his chair looking at him with a strange expression on his face, saying nothing. Puzzled, he sat up slightly and looked back.

“Taicho?” he said, hesitantly, unnerved by the strange behavior of the person he knew almost as well as he knew himself.

Byakuya looked up, as if startled, and a sad smile crossed his face briefly. “You know, Renji, I have always been quite envious of you.”

Renji blinked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Uh, what? I mean, huh?”

“You have always had something I’ve never had - something that I don’t think I would know what to do with even if I did have it.” With this, his eyes looked sad and Renji turned away, feeling uncomfortable though curious as to what he meant.

“I’m not sure I follow,” Renji said as he looked back up at the ceiling and began to follow the path of a crack. He had almost half way along it before Byakuya spoke softly.

“Freedom, Renji. I envy you your freedom. The course of my life has been planned out by my family from before I was even born, every movement and word and deed written out for me. But you burn like a shining star through everything that I thought I knew.”

By now, Renji had sat up in the chair, eyes wide and curious as to what had gotten into his captain. “I wouldn’t be envious of my life, taicho. I dragged myself up from the gutter to get here, losing friends on the way. I don’t think that’s worthy of envy.”

Byakuya gave him a smile. “But you’ve done it out of choice and that’s what I cannot know. The freedom to choose. This is something that no money can buy, no honor can insist on.” He looked out the nearest window, to the storm that was now a howling gale battering against the glass. “We all desire what we cannot have, and yet most of us never get our wish…” his voice trailed off.

Suddenly, without warning, Byakuya dropped to his knees in front of Renji, head bowed and eyes down. “Renji, I have been thinking of this for a long time. I do not want to be one of those who never get what they most desire, to spend the rest of their lives thinking in ‘what if’s’ and ‘if only’. Please, teach me that which I cannot learn myself – teach me what freedom is!” He looked up and their eyes met. Renji fell backwards, as though he’d been physically pushed, so strong was the reiatsu emanating from Byakuya. He swallowed nervously.

“What do you mean, taicho?” he asked, quietly. His voice cracked as he felt the pressure build between them. Byakuya looked up, and Renji noted in the back of his mind how clear and bright his captain’s eyes were.

“Renji, you are the person I trust most, the only person I can ask this of. Can you – for a moment, for one night – can you forget that I am your captain and treat me as an equal, to show me freedom as you see it?”

Renji hesitated. For what his captain was asking for… had he understood correctly? A break from the boundaries and traditions of the Gotei 13 for just one night and indulge in something that, while not taboo, was not something openly encouraged in the ranks. He bit his lip.

“For one night?”

Byakuya looked up and nodded. “For one night. We can stay here until the storm dies down. I’m sure the Bureau will have noticed something going on in this area, we can justify spending time here. I can justify spending time here.”

“What makes you think I can give you this?” Renji asked, eyes narrowed, still not convinced that this wasn’t some kind of trap – though why the captain would pull such a thing he didn’t know.

A wry smile spread across Byakuya’s face. “Do you really think anything goes on in Seireitei without at least some of the captain’s knowing? I know all about your late nights, your drinking and gambling, and your carnal pursuits.” Renji looked shocked and started to speak, but Byakuya just held up a hand. “Renji, I really don’t care what you get up to out of squad time, as long as it doesn’t intrude on your duties as my lieutenant. If you want to fuck the entire third division or work your way through half the Gotei 13, it is none of my business unless it negatively affects your work as my vice-captain. Only then would I step in.”

Renji blinked. Maybe he had been naïve to think so, but he hadn’t realized his out-of-hours activities had been known to his captain for so long. He could feel a flush of embarrassment start to creep up his face, and then remembered what had been said.

“No repercussions from this?” Byakuya nodded, and Renji smiled. “Well, I can’t really refuse, can I?” His words were confident, making up for the unease he felt inside.

“One moment,” Byakuya said, and reached up to un-tuck his scarf, pulling it slowly as it un-wound itself from his neck. Renji was transfixed as he watched the movement, the material falling away as it revealed smooth, pale skin underneath. Renji had a sudden, almost irresistible urge to find out what it tasted like, and he had to sit on his hands to stop himself from finding out. Byakuya smiled, understanding and accepting, and let the scarf fall to the floor. He reached up to his hair and unclasped the kenseikan in his hair and placed that on top of the scarf, and slipped off his haori in one fluid motion. With his free hand, he ran his fingers through his long, black hair, separating the strands out, the hair running through his fingers. He watched Renji out the corner of his eyes, saw the other man run his tongue over dry lips and swallow nervously.

“I see we both understand each other,” was all Byakuya said.

Renji leant forwards in the chair, reaching out to take the other man’s face in his hands. He looked into the pale eyes staring back at him. “Do you really want this, Byakuya?”

The other man hesitated only a second, finding it hard not to react to the familiar way his lieutenant - usual lieutenant - addressed him, and then nodded. “Yes.” Renji nodded back in acceptance and tilted his head down while angling Byakuya’s up at the same time. Instantly their lips met in a kiss that was inquisitive and hesitant. When Renji felt no resistance, he pushed harder, lips parting to let his tongue explore, using the time to gauge any reaction. There was no way he’d force anyone to do anything they didn’t fully want, especially the man who was currently on his knees in front of him. He was so close to admitting to himself that he had desired this for as long as he could remember, but he wasn’t willing to do so until he knew it would happen.

He drew back and took in the face before him. Byakuya’s normally pale skin was flushed red, his eyes bright and clear and Renji felt himself being pulled in by them. Sliding off the chair so that he was also kneeling on the floor, Renji reached out with both hands and ran his fingers through Byakuya’s long, dark hair, surprised at how soft it felt compared to his own wild and untamed hair.

“It feels like silk,” Renji murmured, as he bent forwards to finally taste the smooth pale skin that had been unwrapped in front of him earlier, mouth moving down Byakuya’s neck to the small hollow by his collarbone. He felt Byakuya shiver underneath his tongue as he moved his hand down, across firm skin underneath fabric, and he paused. Pulling back, he caught the other man’s eyes.

“There seems to be something in the way here,” Renji said, softly, a lilt of amusement in his voice as he plucked the material with his fingers. Byakuya looked up and Renji saw, for the first time, not so much fear as unease, and he sighed. “Is this really what you want? We can stop here, if you wish.”

Byakuya hesitated, and then shook his head gently. “No. I am not afraid of going forwards, only of stopping here unfinished.” With that he sat back and reached around to untie his kosode, then his shitagi, allowing the material to fall open at the front, exposing pale skin. He knelt there, head still bowed and bare chest and stomach showing through the openings of his loosened clothing, his chest rising and falling quickly, his breath coming in short gasps now. Renji swallowed, almost nervously, and reached forward to place his hand on hot, smooth skin, and the touch was electric.

Renji reached forwards, almost knocking Byakuya off-balance, and their lips met ferociously as the red-haired lieutenant pushed his captain to the ground. Careful to place an arm under the other man’s head, Renji laid Byakuya on the rug covering the floor and knelt over him, one knee either side of his captain’s hips.

“Too much,” Renji grunted and, almost too fast to see, Renji disrobed so that he was also topless. A sheen of sweat covered his chest and stomach, dark tattoos standing out in contrast to his pale skin which looked to be moving of their own accord under the flickering candlelight. “Better.” He looked down at the man he had captive beneath him, took in every sight and sound and sensation that was being thrown at him, almost too much to take in.

My Captain, the man I have admired for as long as I can imagine, is submitting to me, of his own free will… he shivered as he reached down, fingers splayed on smooth, hard skin, and he sighed as he felt a shiver under his touch.

“Are you just going to sit there all night?” Byakuya whispered, his voice gravelly and taut with desire. Even Renji could understand that.

“Topping from the bottom, eh? That’s not very nice of you,” and he slid his hand up Byakuya’s stomach and swiped a finger over a nipple, grinning at the resultant gasp. He watched the array of emotions run over his captain’s face, his eyes closed as he tried to resist his own urges.

Renji bent over and replaced his fingers with his mouth, flicking the end of his tongue over the sensitive skin. He felt Byakuya shiver again, and a moan escaped his lips. It was true that the forbidden fruit was the most delicious of all, and he would savor this moment. Renji grinned as he swiped at skin again and then mapped out a trail with his tongue, across Byakuya’s chest and down his stomach, a long and winding road that lead south.

“Stop!” Byakuya suddenly said, voice tight with emotion. Renji stopped immediately, his body obeying that voice no matter what situation. He felt his captain relax underneath him as he looked up through trails of messy red hair, obscuring his vision slightly. He rocked backwards onto his heels, their hips meeting as he flicked his hair back out of his face, pulling it back with his hands and he sat there, in silence, eyes on the man in front of him.

Byakuya swallowed nervously and looked like he wanted to run, to be anywhere except there - but his body refused to listen and the inner turmoil was obvious. For the first time, possibly ever, Renji felt some understanding with his captain – though they may have been brought up in separate worlds, they had ended up here together, through fate, through whatever roll of cosmic dice. He smiled.

“If you say you don’t trust me, I’m going to be very insulted, Byakuya!” he teased, to try to lighten the mood and he was pleased with the slight smile that resulted.

“Renji, if I didn’t trust you, you wouldn’t be my Lieutenant, and you certainly wouldn’t be where you are now,” Byakuya said, softly. “As I said, you are the only person I can trust with this… but it doesn’t make it any easier, after so many years of training…” his voice trailed off. “I think I may have forgotten what pleasure is.”

He looked up and saw Renji look at him, eyes narrowed and a grin spreading across his face. “Well, if that is the problem, then I’m definitely sure I can help you remember…”

Byakuya laughed, and it was such a foreign sound that it surprised Renji. He looked up and saw bright eyes looking back at him. The light outside had faded so much now that the pale flickering candlelight was the only illumination in the cabin. Byakuya reached down, untied his hakama, and the material slid softly away, in almost silence. Renji hesitated, and then did the same.

“Help me remember,” Byakuya whispered, as Renji bent down, reaching out to slide his lips over Byakuya’s head, tongue swiping over the sensitive skin as he felt his captain thrust his hips up to drive his cock further into his mouth. Renji pulled back at the same time, too experienced in this to be taken by surprise by the movement, not wanting anything to ruin this moment. He heard a rustle of material as Byakuya curled fists into the material by their legs, his head tilted back with eyes closed, mouth half-open and breath coming in short gasps.

Renji paused a second, then slid his mouth down fully, taking Byakuya’s full length into his mouth. It seemed to fit as though it was meant to be, and Renji felt as though he were dreaming as he pulled back, cheeks hollowing out as he did so, and he responded in kind to the moans that came from between Byakuya’s lips.

“Renji… don’t stop…,” he whispered, the words torn from his throat. That was one order he did not intend to challenge as he lowered his head and pulled up again, his free hand coming up to trail lazily from the base of Byakuya’s cock to his back, finding the ring of tight muscle there. As he continued working with his mouth, he began massaging with his finger, finding himself increasingly aroused by the very un-captain like noises coming from the man underneath him. He felt every movement made underneath him, the way Byakuya’s hips would trust upwards to meet his mouth, and then towards the floor to push against his finger.

As he felt the muscles loosen, Renji pushed slightly and, after a little hesitation, his finger slipped smoothly through the opening. He pulled away, replacing his mouth with his hand as he slid his fingers up and down, almost absently “Tell me if it hurts, Byakuya,” he whispered.

“Don’t stop.” The words, again.

Renji pushed in further, and then joined it with another, moving back and forth in shallow strokes, his fingers curled upwards until he found what he was after. As his fingers moved over that spot, Byakuya moaned aloud and let off a string of curses Renji hadn’t heard since living in Rukongai. Even through the heavy curtain of emotion, he allowed himself a smile as he bent to take Byakuya in his mouth again.

“Renji, I can’t… I won’t…” Byakuya tried to get out, and Renji knew what he was trying to say. As he moved his fingers inside, circling and pushing, he started working his mouth again, up and down, and he felt a shiver running through the man beneath him. His fingers moved quicker, trying to keep co-ordination while hips thrust up and back down with wild abandon, and on the last downward stroke Byakuya let out a groan and Renji tasted salt-sour in his mouth, swallowing before even really registering what happened. As he did, his free hand went to grasp his own cock, and in less than half a dozen strokes, he came himself as he bit his lower lip, grunting with the effort.

“Shit.” Renji swore softly as he looked down. “What a mess.” Byakuya laughed, loudly this time, and he looked up in shock. “Huh?”

Byakuya smiled, and Renji thought he looked like a different person. “No change from usual then, Renji, making a mess wherever you go.”

Renji scowled, but not too seriously - he was still riding the waves of the aftershock and was too damn mellow to respond. Moving off his captain he rolled sideways and got up, gathering his discarded uniform, which had been strewn across the floor. “Hmm. Back in a sec.” and he jumped up and made off towards where Byakuya assumed the bathroom was.

When Renji got back, he blinked. Gone was his captain from the floor, along with the remaining clothing. As he looked around, he saw a dark shape on the low futon in the corner of the room, back towards him, silent. He went to move towards it, and then hesitated.

”Can you – for a moment, for one night – can you forget that I am your captain and treat me as an equal?”

The words came back to his mind as he saw the first rays of the morning light break through the night outside. That one night was over. Tomorrow, he would go back to being his Captain’s subordinate, he would go back to taking orders, and the world would right itself once more.


End file.
